


朋友

by Suiy



Category: KY - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 09:36:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18753760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suiy/pseuds/Suiy
Summary: 如果不喜欢，就不看





	朋友

王源最近认识了一批很酷的新朋友，都是年轻人，从事的行业乃至品味爱好都蛮聊得来，也对彼此的同类气息心照不宣。  
其中和王源玩的最好的左佐，长相意外不错，是个金头发的混血，另外的U则是半个模特。  
虽然王源很有名气，过往事迹都和王俊凯混淆不清，但大家刚认识的朋友，总不会深究你的身家背景，他俩就将王源当做可得到的独立个体来交往。  
他们一起健身，打球玩车，弹琴唱歌深夜狂欢，种种乐子往往是U提议，左佐附和，王源眉头都不皱一下，照单全收。  
在外面，又是对着朋友，王源蓄意收敛自己惯常的情绪做派。一段时间下来，相处的愉快，大家以为他是自由无拘束的人，有追逐潮流自在的灵魂，称赞他冷淡又自持，褒扬他的高贵张扬不落俗套。  
在王俊凯全封闭工作的这段时间，他倒是过得很潇洒。  
但事实是怎样呢？  
王源手指戳戳屏幕上显示的日历，4号，还有3天王俊凯就要回来。  
王俊凯走之前，两人还商量过关于王源出国留学的事情。  
王俊凯现在修炼的挺内敛，虽然有时候还是傻乎乎的样子，但对于他平日里交的朋友做的事情，难得表现出支持的态度。  
微信得知王源在健身，询问了健身房位置和朋友，只跟他说别过量，至于王源和人打球玩车，相关时间地点人物王俊凯如果问得比较细，最后会弥补的说一句“挺好”。  
只是出国留学这件事儿，一时半会叫王俊凯接受有点难。  
虽然王俊凯总辩解自己并不过分大男子主义，他爱王源，并且会让王源做任何想做的事，在两人的恋情中，王源是非常自由的。但王源真的开口要走，叫他释怀和放手，还是难，难，难。  
那段时间，王俊凯当着别人的面洒脱，两人做爱时，却狠狠掐王源的腰，狰狞问他：“你是不是就想离开我？”  
没错，他并不豁达，且内心十分介意要和王源长期异地，他想把王源攥在手心里，最好捆起来埋在自己胸腔滚烫处。  
他将粗硕性器在对方窄小的臀骨软穴中恶意摩擦，惹的王源咬着牙低低的叫。  
王源在床上很黏很缠人，也很会服软，马上伸长手臂去抓王俊凯的指尖，将他一根食指手指含到嘴里舔湿了轻轻咬。  
甚至含到深处，两张嘴一齐深深的吸。  
王俊凯暗了眸，深深看王源在他身下，曬红含情地努力吸吮和蜿蜒。  
……  
王源眼前的世界很大又很小。  
短短十几年他见了太多的风景故事，太多有个性且漂亮的人和物。  
种种新鲜事物让他灵魂躁动又不安，被拘束在高地，养成某些人的偶像，某些人的宝贝，呆板的现状对比已经让他不满，有时心里会叫嚣着，想去看看。  
更何况他有记忆的的人生一大半都是王俊凯，这并不是说不好，只是新环境新朋友是个奇怪的药剂，他一开始也没想到，居然有人将自己自然而然的和王俊凯切割。  
这种感觉有点刺激，有点叛逆的新奇。  
左佐和U不知是天真还是记性不好，和他玩的太忘我，甚至忘了他的出身，有时说起相关的事情来，会问他：“你认不认识王俊凯？”  
王源一阵沉默，U哈哈大笑：“哎呀我都忘了，你们是TFBOYS，你肯定认识他啊。”  
“不过你们俩，真是不同的类型。”  
大概另外那个少年，印象中是比较正向老派的可爱，虽然年龄差不多，却是两条路线的青年。  
左佐笑嘻嘻的说：“王俊凯也挺好呀，少年偶像嘛，女孩子们都说他是理想男友。”  
这点U倒是赞同：“他没什么绯闻。”  
“嗯，是大好青年，优秀的让我们惭愧。”  
左佐这话，大概还有不愿和王俊凯深交的意思，毕竟他自衬离经叛道，新闻联播模板般的正面人物和他这样的朋克青年，实在没有共同话题。  
这之后他评价王俊凯：“行事太有分寸，许多可能会发生的爱情故事都会被他扼杀在摇篮里。”  
于是大家笑着揭过这一篇，纷纷低头戳手机。  
王源表情坐姿都没变化，大家没特别注意到他，也就错过他精彩的内心世界。  
什么叫“可能会发生的爱情故事”？王源恨恨的想：他倒是敢？  
好在王俊凯并不是会让他误会或者担心的男人，王源只是当下气气罢了。  
一帮年轻人大孩子玩的不分你我，这日U带他们去自己熟悉的拳击馆，王源还挺兴奋。  
虽然难以启齿，但左佐和U是第一批会邀请他参加这种极具男人味运动的朋友。  
之前的朋友虽然与他相交，但总没把他当做普通男孩子，有几个难免护着他，有几个过分轻视他的男子气概，甚至有个作曲人与人说起他，称呼他为某位当红的大美人。  
这让王源挺排斥。  
下午几人玩的挺好，王源很投入的学，来不及看手机里面的消息。  
U捉弄他，在他打拳的时候放他刚出道的视频，大眼睛男孩手指像孔雀，瞳孔像漆黑澄净的宇宙。  
一群人大呼小叫。  
左佐也跟着笑，笑完偷偷跟他说：“你和你小时候，长相都没怎么变。”  
“哦，这样。”  
“不过气质变了很多。”  
王源没有再回答，他心里有疙瘩，总感觉下一句左佐又要称赞他：“现在变成大美人。”  
他不喜欢这种玩笑，但和左佐没有熟到愿意闹脾气的程度，于是没搭话。  
他现在有空回王俊凯的信息，看到王俊凯问他在干什么，王源回复：学打拳。  
那边左佐看着大屏幕，再转头看他，专心的钻研，似乎努力想表达自己体会到王源的气质区别。  
王源朝他摆摆手：“出去打个电话。”  
他要给王俊凯打电话，没什么理由，只是突然矫情的发现，自己在想念王俊凯的声音。  
等待电话接通的一分钟里，王源咬着嘴唇想心事，手指勾着帽衫的线头发呆。  
别人或许会觉得王俊凯生的漂亮可爱，不算特别男性化的形象，至少不够健壮，但在王源面前，王俊凯就是特别纯粹的男性形象，这个形象超越了他自己，以至于王源忍不住在他面前变得温顺柔软。  
他刚和王俊凯在一起的那段时间很纯情，王俊凯说喜欢他，会亲亲他抱抱他，时常对他说情话，逗弄他调戏他，将王源撩拨的很害羞。  
头几次王俊凯想亲他，王源很慌乱，那时他还没完全接受自己和一个男生谈恋爱的事实，大概做为男性被另一个男性靠近总有些尴尬。  
试想，一个与自己年龄差不多的男生靠过来，对方有比自己扎人的胡子，明明是差不多大的男孩，看着自己像垂涎沉迷，竟然就真的抓着他肩膀急冲冲要亲下来。  
他那时还不太明白自己身上哪一点吸引了王俊凯，以至于让对方变得粗俗和低级，堕入凡尘变成可怕陌生的男人模样。  
他害怕，紧张，想逃，随即却发现王俊凯因为他剧烈心跳，想着他遗精，因他露出的胸膛股沟冲动到流汗……  
在最初的恐惧之外，有点惊心动魄的隐秘吸引力。  
他屈从了一次又一次，还好王俊凯不需要他怎么配合，更未曾要求他做些淫荡的扭动或者紧夹动作，甚至不用把衣服都脱光，王俊凯就能自己抓着他裸露出来的腰侧和手臂，在他身体里兴奋的达到高潮……  
电话接通花了挺长时间，许是王俊凯找了个隐蔽的地方接听，声音带着电磁的沉厚。  
“宝宝。”  
这一句太性感，王源肩头轻轻发抖，委委屈屈说一句：“我好想你呢。”  
他语气和刚才在屋内与别人全然不同，像下雨脚上带了泥，黏稠的抱怨。这一句在王俊凯那边像蜜一样，胰岛素压不下的甜。  
小隔间里面的气氛凝滞，空气都带着情侣的恶臭甜香。  
在一起到现在，王源自己不知道，局外人才看的明白，王源身上的气质变化。  
配合或者勾引，他本来都不想学这些，但时间是最好的老师。  
或者就像某些人说的，这么长时间，他已经被王俊凯操透了。  
他从纯净的没被人啃食过的完整的果子，被揉拧戳弄出汁，红彤彤，熟的很，饱满的很，味道都溢出来。  
如今的他知道怎么自然的扭胯，轻松的挑眉，懒散的抬高手臂，一个动作能让对面那个男人臣服。  
他好像有点太适合王俊凯，或者是太刺激王俊凯，王俊凯看到他这样是受用的，又太受用，有时候离得他远了，看到他对别人不自觉也是这幅姿态，王俊凯就要生气。  
若三四年前，别人听说王俊凯是想着王源遗了精，应该会有些惊讶，如今换谁来看，反而都会觉得理所当然了。  
这里面勾旋龌龊的小细节一两句话难说明白。毕竟王源还是那样明眸皓齿，漆黑的眼珠焦红的唇。他还是会张大嘴巴笑，用他平常的表情做些可爱动作。  
他甚至更端庄沉静，更加寡言了。  
——但给人的感觉却不一样。  
王俊凯现在，会轻易被他搞得上火。  
比如现今，电话的内容就开始有些不适宜，王俊凯开始用一些含义不明的动词和比喻，诉说自己离开王源之后，身体和心灵有多么的想念。  
王源被他逗的脸红，王俊凯玩这些幼稚的恶趣味把戏，王源偏偏就吃这套。  
他有时候也挺憎恨自己现在的样子，太习惯被王俊凯宠着，太习惯被征服和插入。有时候明明是想推开，推着推着自己都觉得是欲拒还迎。  
平时估计王源会配合他讲些浑话，但今天被左佐审视过一遍，王源自尊心有些受伤，话语就拐到新交的朋友那边去，夸他们热情体贴。  
果然电话里王俊凯热情就退了一半，又老调重弹，不直接否定他的新朋友，只是让他乖，不要成天都出去玩。  
王源噘着嘴，语气是还没被顺毛的黏人和不甘。  
王俊凯照顾他宠爱他，买许多东西给他，好像成了义务，所以他这么多年，似乎也在默认接受将自己的身体留给王俊凯是义务。  
他知道这样有点不对劲，但他在王俊凯面前强硬不起来。他生气的方式是拒绝亲热，他征服的方式是搂着王俊凯，两人下腹相贴的轻微扭腰。  
他觉得王俊凯有毒，他自己也有毒。  
他不喜欢王俊凯贼心不死，话语里又带了情色的音调，也不喜欢自己。  
为什么用这样娇嗲的语气打电话，明明已经料到有这种结果。  
他试过硬气一点，生气的时候抬了下巴挑衅，王俊凯却表现的像接受到他什么求欢的暗号，马上意犹未尽的舔嘴角。  
一切都太荒唐。  
王俊凯还在求欢，他却想起某一个朋友说，他现在比起以前，已经没有那种不谙世事的天真。  
那是当然，他以前可没有被男人的东西日夜的进出身体。  
如果是以前尚且单纯的自己会怎么做？  
王源不太了解，总之如今他选择义正辞严的拒绝王俊凯。  
可是这只是空城计和纸扎的老虎，明天班机下来，到了家里，若对方直接上来搂他亲他，脱他衣服，王源也只能岔开腿缠住他的腰，在他身下起舞。  
被自己的想象弄的双颊坨红，小隔间的温度上升，耳鬓出了汗，王源的口风越来越软。  
——咚咚。  
门口有人敲门，王源停了停，像是偷情被抓般心虚的抬头。  
他眼睛像某种鸟雀，脸颊像牡丹花，仿佛在雾气之中。  
王源不知，他抬眸那一眼煞就到了左佐。气息滞怠，左佐抓着牛仔服，自己也不知道为什么突然干渴得要吞口水。  
看到左佐走过来，王源小声咕哝着道别，依依不舍的挂了电话，临到最后，王俊凯在电话里还用甜蜜的傻兮兮语调喊他宝贝，说明天坐最早的班机回来抱他。  
真是个傻子。  
王源懊恼的骂。  
那边左佐看他这幅表情更受不了，实在想做点什么，哥俩好的搂住他肩膀，趁着靠近，手指若有似无的抚过他耳廓。  
王源被摸的一颤，马上挣脱开，直直瞪着左佐：“你做什么？”  
左佐被他挣脱，讪讪一笑，还是眼巴巴看他：“不小心碰到了，抱歉。”  
刚刚左佐碰到王源耳边的动作很轻，时间极短，说是不小心完全解释得通。左佐这一套说辞，若是对其他18岁男孩，或许就解释过去了。  
然而，对普通男孩大概可以，对王源不可以。  
王源能发现左佐不对劲？他当然能。  
他不能更了解。  
他实际不用王俊凯的监视或者要求，自己就能察觉并躲避所有不怀好意的接触，敏锐的察觉出某些人看自己的眼光带什么隐蔽欲望。  
这几年，王俊凯算是身体力行，让他领略了一种之前并不太懂，现在深谙其道的生物。那便是男人。  
男人看他的眼神暗沉，或许在隐忍，靠他那么近，已经算失礼的过分，手指的接触很奇怪，王源敏锐的躲开。  
躲开后又暗自生气，自己这举动算是什么，贞洁烈女吗？  
左佐看他有点恼怒的模样，嘴巴红艳竟然也很迷人，一时头昏脑涨，压着嗓子说：“王源，你现在的样子……可真漂亮。”  
王源被他气死，用刚刚学的招式狠狠给了他一拳，冷着脸离开了。  
隔天王俊凯问起时，几个人已经被王源拉黑，断了交际。  
王源窝在王俊凯脖子上装傻，说自己和他们本来就不算好朋友。  
王俊凯知道他没再和他们玩，内心是高兴的，只是没有太表现出来。他是个傻男人，并不知道发生过什么，总之王源乖乖回来，待在他身边就挺好。  
至于王源，他当然知道自己同其他的18岁男孩不一样，经过这件事，更是认为外面酷酷的新朋友远不如王俊凯万分之一好。  
虽然出了点小意外，他觉得自己总体还是很乖，毕竟背着王俊凯玩很晚是小事，这辈子就喜欢王俊凯一个人是大事，这段时间他没耽误大事，还把对自己手脚不干净的男人揍的满地找牙。  
总结下来，他觉得自己还是很隐忍专情，很man很有担当的。  
至于在外面很努力装酷，回到王俊凯身边就老实的软下来。他很有心得。  
王俊凯对现在的状态很满意，某天看到偶像发表关于好伴侣的感言，自己也深有同感。现在的他，事业在努力，感情很稳定，平时虽然会累但是没什么不满。  
王俊凯也像自己偶像那样，为自己老婆痴迷。虽然他的“老婆”很甜很叛逆。  
他是有点理想化的，听到偶像的爱人去了美国，偶像本人第三天就忍不住去找她，内心其实也幻想这样的爱情。  
虽然王源不像偶像老婆那样，是个完全的女性角色。但在王俊凯心中，自己的爱情和偶像一样美满。  
即使他们两人对彼此认知有点矛盾。  
在王俊凯世界里，王源和他是纯洁经典的浪漫爱情故事，可惜王源这只小狐狸，在他不看着的时候，就会跑出去自己演些朋克哥特剧本。  
那能怎么办呢，王俊凯睁一只眼闭一只眼，对于王源的酷朋友尽量忍让着铲除。  
他好有耐心，不过是叛逆期么，等王源新鲜完，还不是穿着朋克的黑皮衣，甜甜的看着他，跑来抱他，脑袋埋在他脖子里。


End file.
